Black Order, Home for Orphaned Children
by usagi-strike
Summary: Welcome to the Black Order, Home for Orphaned Children (of a trubld and deeplie distrbd natre), the inhabitants of which consists of the resident torturer, future serial killer, and local nudist. A cross-dressing girl will fit in perfectly fine, surely.
1. Welcome!

**Hey. Had this idea after reading a good book, and so I was like, hm… and now, here we are! I usually don't like it when people turn allen into a girl, but the plan wouldn't have worked if allen were a guy (well, it mighta, but I didn't feel like making this a lemon, though that woulda been fulla smexyass shit) so the gods decided to save me the trouble by neutering him, so if you're unsatisfied, take it up with some divine beings who will smite you at a moment's notice but most likely without. Note that you've been warned of the consequences of flaming me and my story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM.**

**these things are line breaks → wO**

Welcome!

_Was _this_ supposed to be her new home?_ Nella thought, staring aghast at the dilapidated building in front of her. It looked like it had been withstood several natural disasters—like the biblical flood with that guy Noah and his boat full of animals—but just barely, its black paint peeling like blistered, festering skin and its frame sagging under the weight of rotting beams and eroding mortar.

She stepped back as a sudden gust of wind brought the sign hanging from a metal rod embedded above the doorway hurtling towards her, her fast reflexes saving her from an early death of decapitation. Hesitantly, she picked it up. In big, flowing, faded black cursive, it read:

**BLACK ORDER, HOME FOR ORPHANED CHILDREN**

Nella noted that there was a caption written below in a smaller, childish scrawl:

**of a trubld and deeplie disturbd natre**

Nella grimaced. _They're obviously of an illiterate kind, too_.

"Oi, put that down, damn brat!" She looked up and started when she saw a handsome Asian man with long, silky midnight blue hair tied back in a ponytail barreling towards her from the left with something very shiny held firmly in one hand. Wasn't that a—?

Nella gasped as, at the last minute, she dodged a deadly slash from the beautiful young man's katana.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?" she gaped, backpedaling away from the blade-wielding psychopath, who merely narrowed his eyes and brandished his sword, taking another threatening step forward.

"Isn't it obvious, thief?" he snarled, jumping forward with seemingly non-human speed.

"I-I'm not a—" Nella dodged another deathblow "—thief!" The last part came out high-pitched and squeaky as she tripped over her small suitcase—she must've dropped it in all the excitement—and fell onto her butt with an audible _oomph_. She gulped as a sharp, gleaming sword was suddenly thrust into her face.

The man sneered down at her, scorn written all over his pretty porcelain face. "You better explain yourself, damn thieving Moyashi."

Nella gulped again. Who—or _what_—was _Moyashi?_

"N-No need to be _rash_…" Nella breathed, wincing as the blade lowered itself to her neck and bit into her skin. A steady rivulet of warm blood gushed from the small wound. She'd have to make sure it didn't permanently scar, if she didn't bleed herself dry first.

"Yuu-chan, stop!" Nella looked up and sighed gratefully as another beautiful youth appeared, this one an Irish redhead with bright emerald green eyes—well, eye; he was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye—burdened with several loads of goods in brown paper bags. Her relief morphed to disbelief when the redhead, instead of helping her to her feet, glomped her would-be killer.

"Don't call me that, BakaUsagi!" Despite only narrowly missing a disembowelment, the redhead gave the blue-haired man a cheeky grin.

"Hey, you okay down there?" the redhead asked, finally deigning to divert some of his attention to Nella, who was staring at them unabashedly and shaking her head in disbelief. Why was the world filled with so much beautiful, insensitive idiots like these two?

"I'm fine," she muttered, getting up and dusting off her trousers.

"Sorry bout Yuu-chan here," the redhead said, giving Nella an apologetic grin. "We're still trying to teach him manners. I'm Lavi, by the way."

"It's Kanda, damn BakaUsagi," the blue-haired man irately snapped, pointing his pointy stick at the redhead.

"Ah, right, he doesn't like people callin' him by his first name," Lavi confided, cheekily winking at Nella. "So if I were you, I'd call him Kanda!"

"Right," she muttered, picked up her suitcase and bowed to the two men. If she were to call him anything, it would be something more lengthy and inappropriate. "I'm Allen Walker. Nice to have made _your_ acquaintance," she drawled, giving the blue-haired Kanda a glare as she did. _The sarcasm was aimed at_ you, she mentally projected, accusing him with her silver eyes. He in turn smirked and, with an offhand "Che!" turned and slammed the door to the Black Order open, not bothering to keep it open for her or Lavi.

Inwardly, Nella seethed. Damn this, this… brute! That was no way to treat a girl, even one as flat-chested and prone to cross-dressing as her. He didn't know that, of course, but still—that was no way to treat a person in general!

As if sensing her thoughts, Kanda turned to give her a challenging glare, sneering when she reluctantly lowered her eyes.

_If only I didn't have a cover to keep up_, Nella huffed. _Then I could go beat the _snot_ out of his pompous ass_.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Allen."

Nella gave the redhead an innocent smile. "Why, whatever do you mean, Lavi?"

The redhead simply laughed before casually throwing an arm across Nella's slender shoulders, hefting up the brown paper bags using one hand. "I take it you're movin' in?"

"Yes."

"Well, Komui's busy right now, so I can show ya around in the mean time." Lavi opened the door, and Nella resignedly followed after, openly gaping as she took in the guest hall of the enormous orphanage.

"We call this the mess hall." _And rightly so_, thought Nella. There were dozens of sharp, dangerous tools carelessly strewn atop the cushioned seats—which were probably going to give one some malignant disease, judging from the rusty springs jutting out—and, rather than potted plants or floral vases, large jars of viscous fluids with bobbing masses—was that a _pig fetus?_—sat atop the stands. Nella shuddered as an enormous, seemingly-mutated rat skittered across the floorboards through an obstacle course constructed of broken, forgotten toys.

Seemingly oblivious of—but most likely just ignoring—the white-haired girl's reaction, Lavi eagerly led her through the dank, cobwebby halls, showing her the geography of her new home as he led her on a tour.

"This is the kitchen," Lavi said, opening a pair of double doors. Why did that sound so much like a warning?

Her answer came in the form of a barrage of revolting sensual overload. The stench of putrid, rancid meat assailed her olfactory senses while her optical nerves were simultaneously attacked by visions of unidentifiable biodegradable masses in varying stages of decomposition. Almost every surface not covered by rotting food was adorned by oddly-colored stains and scorch marks.

Lavi had the sense to look a mite chagrined when Nella turned and gave him a questioning look.

"W-We usually eat store-bought premade stuff," he admitted, rubbing at his red hair.

"I can tell," Nella replied, casting a significant look at the brown paper bags Lavi had set down on top of a greasy black cutting board. It seemed she'd have to have a secret cache of her own again. She'd probably get food poisoning if she didn't.

"L-Let's keep goin'!" Lavi beamed, pulling her out through a different door, one which led them to a flight of stairs.

"Oh, watch the steps, they're sorta unsteady," Lavi commented, watching as Nella treaded with a cautious, light foot. It was no surprise to her that the inside of the orphanage was as decrepit as the outside. The stairs seemed to be attached to the wall only with quickly-applied globs of a strange mixture of what seemed to be super glue and cement, and parts of the second floor of the building had rotted away, threatening to splinter apart in certain areas if one didn't carefully disperse their weight.

As they side-stepped an enormous hole in the ground, Lavi theatrically waved his arms about the hall they'd just entered. "Well, this is where we live durin' most of the day."

"I-I can tell…" Nella reiterated. Most of the rooms seemed to be inhabited already, evidence apparent in the form of dirty and soiled clothing strewn haphazardly across the floorboards and along the banisters. Judging from the number of different size boxers, the majority of those housed here were boys. Dirty, impolite boys with no sense of propriety, apparently.

Nella only found it a little disturbing that children were allowed to live here at _all_, considering all the health codes being so blatantly violated throughout every wing of the orphanage.

It just went to show just how much people in the world cared about the well-being of orphans, particularly troublesome ones like the lazy bunch that seemed to be haunting this orphanage. Nella stifled a small sigh. She was going to fit in quite well here, it seemed.

**OvO**

**This was supposed to be modern, but I thought the wording was too weird to pass as that, so I changed it to an AU in the same time period but with none of the magical, supernatural elements.**

**Wish I was better at making people IC, but since I can't seem to do that… oh well, yalls gonna hafta deal with my weird OOC imposters.**

**Whether or not yall review, imma keep going with this story. I HOPE yall do though, just to let me know I aint talkin to myself. Oh! I haven't decided the pairing yet, so… any suggestions? Also… would yall rather I keep the details in make out scenes simple and innocent, or get weird and erotic? I dunno what to dooo~! Tell me, what do **_**you**_** think?**


	2. Attack and Subsequent Torture

**CHAPTER 2**

**Thanks to jazzmonkey, Lenore91, and Kohikari for FOLLOWING! Yall made me sooo happy ^^ sank yooou~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM.**

**w**

Attack and Subsequent Torture

"Where is everyone?" Nella asked, glancing around curiously. Everything seemed too… _quiet_.

"They're all probably out back. Might as well go introduce ya right now."

"Sure, I guess," Nella complied, placidly following the redhead down another set of rickety stairs to another room, this one being a tad cleaner—clean being a subjective term, under the circumstances. Lavi eased the door open with a grunt and a heave of his shoulder, and they stepped out into the bright yard behind the orphanage.

"Where do you think—?"

"Watch out!"

Nella turned her head to the left—that's where the cry had come from—and found her face making contact with a faded Frisbee. It took her one glorious minute to regain her senses, and when she did, she realized she was lying on soft green grass, looking up at a bright blue sky with three humanoid male figures distorting its scenic view.

"Tim, you needa be more careful, ya know?" Lavi admonished, helping an unsteady Nella up to her feet.

"Hey, blame it on Noise, he's the one who threw it."

"Sorry about that. I didn't quite see you there." Nella looked up and saw a big, tall man with headphones placed atop his shaved head lumbering towards her.

"N-No problem," she replied, brushing off her trousers before putting one hand out towards the man. "I'm Allen Walker." She stared as the big man ignored her outstretched hand. _Okay, I guess they're not too big on manners, either._

"Ah, sorry. Forgot to tell ya, Allen—Noise's blind."

"Ah, m-my apologies." Noise merely laughed. It was a deep, rumbling one that made her think of an earthquake, or falling boulders. A force to be reckoned with.

"Don't worry, Allen. Over the years, I've gotten better at faking my vision, so most people can't tell."

"Oh, rea—"

"Oi, do you plan on just ignoring me?" Nella turned to the speaker, a young boy with bright turquoise hair and red eyes. He was about a foot shorter than her—she was about 5'8"—and seemed to be about twelve years old, give or take a year. This didn't stop him from picking fights, though, judging from the cuts and bruises along his arms and the defiant, appraising glint in his eyes, which were glaring at her.

Nella must've been staring too long, since he smirked and cheekily rubbed his pointing finger along his upper lip. "Hah, you musta been struck dumb by my pure awesomeness, huh."

"This cocky little twerp is Timothy Hearst," Lavi grinned, grabbing said boy in a headlock.

Nella raised an eyebrow. "Hearst, as in the cart with corpses in them?"

"Walker, as in the corpses with tendencies to eat people?" Timothy retorted. A vein in Nella's forehead ticked, and Timothy sneered. "I mean, 'Walker'? Come on! Why dontcha change it to something cooler, ya know?"

"Because it was Mana's." Everyone sensed the sudden change in Nella's voice, and Timothy's grin lost some of its cocky playfulness.

"Oi, Allen—"

"Is this everyone, Lavi?" Nella lightly asked, turning to smile at the redhead. "All the clothes made it seem like there were more—" _apes_ "—boys."

"Chaoji and the others are playing—"

"Watch out!"

Everyone ducked, but Nella couldn't help herself. She turned to look and, for the second time in less than ten minutes, was hit square in the face by another idiot boy's flying projectile.

_I see pretty butterflies,_ Nella smiled, staring up at the bright blue sky and the iridescent insects flitting about. The white-haired girl's smile morphed into a frown as a higher number of humanoid males appeared, blocking her view. Her despondency disappeared along with her sight as her vision tunneled.

The last thing she saw was Lavi's worried face. Then nothing.

**Q^Q**

"_What's that you've got there, Nella?"_

"_Nothing, just a toy." She scowled as Mana came over and curiously held up the Frisbee._

"_How does it work?"_

"_I dunno," she muttered, scuffing the dirt with one foot. "You just throw it, I guess."_

"_Would you like to play?"_

_Her head jerked up. "R-Really?" As if suddenly remembering that she wasn't supposed to like him, Nella turned her face away and sniffed. "Well, if you want. I mean, I'm only helping you out, since there has to be two people playing to make it any fun."_

_Mana beamed at her. "Thank you, Nella."_

_She frowned, her face heating up. "Let's just play and get it over with already."_

"_Okay then, here we go!" Mana jollily cried, cocking his arm and throwing the Frisbee into the air._

"_Stop! You have to wait for me to back up first, stupid!" Nella yelled, running fast as the Frisbee glided through the air. "Shit, stupid Mana!" Nella broke into a grin and started laughing as she jumped into the air and caught the Frisbee with one hand. "Beat that, Mana!" she crowed, turning around and grinning cheekily at the clown._

_Mana gave her a gentle, enigmatic smile. "Good job, Nella."_

"—en? Allen! Oi, Komui, I think Allen's waking up!" Nella groggily opened her eyes and groaned. She'd nearly forgotten the incident with the Frisbee.

"Where am I?" she asked, wincing slightly as she tried to sit up and was hit by a sudden bout of vertigo.

"You're in the infirmary." She looked around for the source of the voice, taking in several more jars of viscous fluids and disconcerting diagrams of the human body until her eyes landed on a tall, bespectacled Asian man with a white beret placed upon dark purple hair.

"You must be Allen," he said, giving her a welcoming smile. "I'm Komui Lee, head of the Black Order."

"N-Nice to meet you, sir," she replied. He must've heard the slight marring of sarcasm, because he gave her another reassuring smile.

"Despite your rocky start, we hope you'll settle in and make yourself comfortable. This _will_ be your new home, after all."

"Ah, yes. The Black Order seems to be a very…" _strange_ "…interesting place. Lavi was showing me around…"

"Has he introduced you to the other boys, yet?"

"I was in the middle of that when Chaoji's ball bashed'im in the face."

"I-It didn't hurt that much, actually," Nella breathed, holding her still-throbbing head in one hand. "I'm fine now, really—" She toppled over the instant she tried getting out of the bed.

"Seems I'll have to fix you up a bit," Komui sighed, an odd, suspicious glint in his eyes.

"I-I think I'm gonna leave, then," Lavi hurriedly muttered, shooting Nella an apologetic smile. "See ya, Moyashi."

"Moyashi—? Lavi, wait! What's Komui—?" The air was rent with high-pitched screams as the redhead ran from what was commonly referred to as the torture chamber.

"K-Komui, st-stop!" Nella shouted, backing away and holding her hands out in front of her like a shield.

"Ah, don't worry, Allen!" the purple-haired man chortled, drawing closer with his strange instruments of torture. "This won't hurt at all. All you need to do is take off your shirt!"

"I-I think I'd rather not, K-Komui…" _Like hell I will!_

"Come on," he wheedled, offering her another smile. "Oh, Kanda, would you lend me a hand?"

Nella whirled around in apprehension. Kandathe psychotic sword-wielding serial killer was the resident torturer's _assistant?_ She gaped when all she saw was dust motes and mold—no signs of the black-haired menace.

Komui tackled her from behind at the feint, and Nella wheezed as they hit the floor. She squirmed, but she couldn't shake him off.

"Now then," Komui said gleefully, flipping her over and pinning her arms to her side with his legs, "let's see the extent of your injuries, shall we?"

"K-Komui-san, d-don't, _please—!_" She screwed her eyes tightly shut when he ripped off her shirt.

They sat there in a minute of awkward silence before either of them finally spoke.

"Well, this is… interesting."

**UvU**

"So, I take it your real name's not Allen, then?" Komui asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"N-No, it's Nu—Nella," she replied, blushing furiously as she buttoned up her shirt with pale, trembling fingers. She shuddered. That was the most traumatizing physical examination she'd ever undergone.

"Sorry about that." Komui didn't look all that repentant, though. If anything, he looked downright _pleased_. "Well, actually… I'm not." Komui laughed when Nella skittered away in scandalized outrage. "Don't get me wrong, you're a pretty girl, but the only interest I have in your body is of a purely scientific nature."

"S-So you're not going to…" she motioned with her hands.

"No, no sordid favors! That's downright disgusting and inappropriate, especially coupled with the fact that I have a sister your age…" A dreamy look entered his face. Nella started when a child-like wail suddenly erupted from the grown man, who was crying buckets. "My dear Lenalee~!"

"K-Komui-san! I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is!" Nella moved forward to comfort the man but recoiled when a dark, malevolent miasma of loathing engulfed the orphanage head.

"Yes, you're right—she's _perfectly_ fine now. I made sure of it. She's _safe_ from all those boys now…"

"K-Komui-san… you'll be keeping… _it_ a secret, right?"

"What? Oh, right, yes. You're a girl, not a boy. You're not going to steal my adorable Lenalee away from me, are you, Nella? Yes, perfectly safe…"

"I-I'll just… be leaving then," Nella mumbled, quickly and quietly slipping out the door. Behind her, she could hear the deranged laughter of an overprotective man with a disturbing sister-complex.

This place was getting more interesting by the second.

**.**

**I don't quite care if there're anachronisms in here, so yeah, stuff it. Hope yall got that definition, heheh. Til next time.**


	3. Funny Faces

**CHAPTER 3**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**OMG, my bad, Lavi-Usagi, for going all stalker status on you that one time and sending you mail just because you favorite'ed! I feel like a weird cyber stalker… well, thanks for favoriting! You da first!**

**Also thanks to Kohikari for the first (Yay, kudos to YOU too~!) review~! If I were so inclined to do so, Kohikari, there'd be the little problem of Lenalee's physical indisposition at this point. Thanks anyways though. Thanks also to all those new fellas that favorited and followed~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, ONLY MY OCs (Kumori and… the creeper at the window).**

**OwO**

Funny Faces

"I see ya made it out alive then?"

"No thanks to you, Lavi!" Nella retorted. She warily glanced around—no flying projectiles headed her way—before squatting in the grass alongside the cheeky redheaded fellow beneath the large tree in the orphanage's backyard.

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked, nodding towards a large group of young orphans—all male—scrambling to get to a strange-looking young man, with plain brown hair, unnoticeable facial features, and average build. What marked him as strange were the purple markings—upside down triangles—running down both sides of his cheeks. Nella giggled—she changed it to a manlier chuckle when Lavi turned and gave her a curious stare—as the man toppled to the ground under a flailing, screaming mass of children.

"Who's this?" She looked up as the man came jogging over, a few stray children clinging to his limbs.

"I'm Allen Walker," she replied, smiling when the children dropped off of his arms and came over to her, fingering her strands of white hair. "I'm the newest addition to the orphanage."

"Heh, well, I'm Daisya Barry, the Black Order's physical instructor." At Nella's carefully blank look, Daisya grinned. "That damn idiot Komui didn't tell you? The Black Order's an informal school for the wards as well."

Nella gave him an unsteady smile. "Is that so…?"

"Yeah. Guess I'm one of the teachers," he chuckled before suddenly ducking. The ball aimed at him struck Nella in the face instead.

"D-Damn it all…" she muttered, clutching her bleeding nose. She looked up and saw a small brown-haired boy—probably the one who'd thrown the God-damned ball—stick his tongue out at Daisya and leer, slapping high-fives with Timothy and another brown-haired boy, this one wearing a make-shift pirate outfit.

"Oi, Jean Luc, you tryin' to pick a fight with me?" Daisya yelled, grinning at the boy. "Cuz that's a fightin' stance I see!"

"Bring it on, Daisya no baka!" the boy—Jean Luc?—taunted, flashing him the middle finger. Nella snorted, wincing as the motion elicited another twinge of pain from her throbbing nose. For teachers, they sure were doing a bloody good job of teaching these kids manners.

"You guys're gonna get into lots of trouble if you keep doing that," a tall, stocky man called out, closing the orphanage door behind him as he loped over with loads of snacks under one arm. Nella stifled a giggle as all the grubby little boys charged at him, squealing and shouting in delightful eagerness.

"It seems so… _fun_ here," Nella murmured, smiling slightly as the dirty horde tackled the man to the floor and robbed him of his possessions.

"Yeah, well, we try to keep it that way," Lavi replied, a mirthless twist to his lips as he watched the children duke it out between themselves for the food. "The constant fun and games helps them forget."

"Forget? What would they—" Nella stopped midsentence when her eyes landed on the pirate boy, who was pitting his wooden sword against a certain blue-haired man's metal blade. When had that idiot sneaked in?

As if sensing her ill-will, the blue-haired swordsman's eyes flicked over to her and speared her with cobalt contempt. She stiffened, and was about to stride over and show the man-girl a fist or two when someone suddenly tackled her.

"MOYASHI!"

"W-What?" Nella cried out in surprise, trying to see her assailant, who steadfastly clung to her back.

"Mite, Usa-chan, I found a tasty moyashi!" Nella looked up and groaned in exasperation when she found herself in a sudden ring of smirking, chortling bystanders. When her eyes sought Lavi for aid and were met with mischievous glee, Nella growled. Damn useless _boys_.

"Can I eat it?!" the girl—it was most definitely a girl, judging from the high-pitched giggles—asked, reaching forward for Nella's chest.

"N-No eating! Stop!" Nella ordered, frantically trying to pry the girl off her shoulders as she slipped her hand down Nella's chest. She couldn't let her feel—

Too late. The girl's hands stilled when they reached her breastband and, much to Nella's surprise, a small sack. What the _bloody_ hell—?

With mounting ire boiling up to the surface, Nella suddenly, reluctantly stilled her body. Almost instantly, the girl crawled off with her prize, and the boys groaned in disappointment. They quickly backed out of her way when she stoically walked over to Lavi, who was guffawing loudly into the sudden silence.

"Thank you so kindly for the help, _BakaUsagi_," Nella snapped.

"Y-You shoudla seen yer face!" Lavi crowed, wiping tears of mirth from his cheeks.

"Oh, really? Was it that funny?"

"It was hilarious!" Lavi chuckled, planting his hand on his knees as he gasped for breath.

"Hey Lavi, wanna see another funny face?"

"Y-Yeah," Lavi replied, straightening up. "I'm gonna—" The rest of his reply was lost as Nella punched him full in the face.

"Stupid Lavi!" Nella shouted, face flushed in anger and embarrassment. She wheeled away and stalked off, not staring at the girl—which was actually sort of hard, since she had outrageously bright pink hair—as she stamped back to the Black Order.

Her eyes flicked up to the second floor when a sudden flash of white caught her eye. Nella frowned when the pale blue curtain flicked back into place but kept stomping. With a loud bang, she slammed the back door shut. First psycho-killers and torturers, now rapists and creepers.

The damn place was _full_ of bloody strange people. Of a troubled and deeply disturbed nature _indeed_.

**OvO**

**Sorry, weak ending…**

**Gah, had to scramble around for little boy characters to stick into the BO orphanage, since I didn't want any girls (other than Kumori, for the moment) there… if I got some of their names wrong, forgive me~! If you remember any new people, tell me~! Er, no surprise that I forgot some of those little boys' names, so… I stuck random stuff in! Tell me otherwise if you remember their actual names, so I can change it and write it differently in the future. **

**I can't remember much bout Chaoji except from what little I've read in fanfics, which is this—he don't like Allen, and people (of the corporeal, substantial kind, that is) don't like him. Imma try not to hate too much against him in this fic, since I cant remember enough to hate him, but since I cant remember enough bout him to **_**like**_** him either… imma just try to follow suit with other fanfics out there.**

**Is there anyone out there who actually likes Chaoji? Anyone…?**

**I was thinking of what Kohikari said, about doing some romance thing that's not all clichéd and shit now, and I was thinking, Chaoji…?**

**And then I came back to my senses.**

**Really, though! If yall don't gimme suggestions, imma make this such an open-ended romance that Nella's gonna seem like some whore! (note from future, since these were written at different points in the past month or so: I think imma just make this a clichéd laven/lavella)**


	4. Dango to Spare

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ya know what, Kohikari? Imma take back what I said, back in Chapter 3. I'll do a scene with that pairing, in here, but… maybe not like how you woulda liked. Still. Imma put it in there, so… thanks? Well, I will, once Lenalee decides to come back to the Black Order.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM, ONLY MY OCs (Kumori, creeper at the window, and BO orphanage kids that don't actually appear in the DGM universe).**

**O_O**

Dango to Spare

"Ne, are you still angry?"

"What do you want?" Nella muttered, popping another mitarashi dango into her mouth. She shifted uncomfortably when the girl came closer, her tongue darting hungrily out of her salivating mouth.

"Uhn, well, you're still angry, so I don't think I should ask yet…"

"Good idea," Nella muttered.

And so they sat there, the pink-haired girl—even shorter than that _other_ little pixie girl Nella knew—rocking back and forth on her heels on top of the table—so blackened was it by old age and repeated fires that its original color and texture could only be guessed at now—as Nella started popping dangos like pills.

The silence lasted only five seconds, though.

"Ne, can I have some?"

Nella raised her eyebrows at the pink-haired girl. "I thought you weren't going to ask yet."

"Uhn, I didn't. I waited a bit, ne?"

Nella gave a wan smile. "Right, right…" she muttered, slowly, grudgingly ripping a dango off the stick and reluctantly handing it to the girl who'd fondled her no more than ten minutes ago.

"Arigatooo~!" she giggled, leaping forward.

"What're you—?" Nella recoiled when the girl kissed her on the cheek. "The bloody hell?!"

"Nani, nani?" the pink-haired girl asked, turning to look at her with bright amber eyes.

Like that bastard's.

"N-Nothing…" Nella muttered, turning away to hide her suddenly flushed face.

"Eh, doshita no ne?" the girl cried, getting on her knees and crawling over to Nella.

"Nothing!" Nella replied, forcing a chuckle. She ducked her head and squirmed in discomfort when the girl peered up at her.

"Uso, uso!" The pixie girl stopped crawling closer when Nella glared at her.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

Totally side-stepping her order, the girl poked Nella in the arm and gave her a curious eye. "Ne, why do you wear boy clothes?"

"It's just… more convenient that way." Nella shuddered, her thoughts drifting back to her former caretakers and employers. Lechers, the lot of them. Especially—

"Eh, is it a secret, then?"

"Y-Yeah, sort of," Nella admitted, smiling sheepishly at the girl who'd found out her long-hidden secret in a matter of seconds.

"Uhn, okay!" Nella blinked when the girl jumped forward and grabbed her hands. "I won't tell Usa-chan and Yuu-chan and Dai-chan and…" And she commenced to name off everyone who'd been playing outside. When the girl finally finished her list of playmates within the Black Order orphanage, Nella had nearly emptied out her third box of mitarashi dango, and when she noted this, she scrambled over and snatched the box out of Nella's hands.

"Eh, hidoi yo neee!" she whined, shaking the empty box above her head as if through sheer will more dango would fall out. She pouted and glared at Nella. "You ate all the food…" And, before Nella could do anything, the pink-haired girl's eyes started tearing up.

"N-No, don't—" Big fat tears started rolling down the sides of her pale cheeks. "Don't _cry_, I'll—" With a great big sigh of defeat, Nella reached into the pocket of her trousers. The girl stopped crying and instantly perked up when she saw what Nella had in her gloved hand.

"Here." The girl squealed in delight when Nella handed over the pink lollipop, the last one she'd gotten form—

Nella was thrown out of her chair by the pixie's sudden tackle.

"Arigato!"

"C-Can't… _breathe…!_"

When the girl finally let her go, Nella rubbed her stinging neck. That was when she noticed that the girl's complexion was clear of tears and the ugly red splotches that accompanied them.

"You liar," Nella accused. The girl merely giggled and continued licking the lollipop.

"Gomen ne!" she giggled, unwrapping the sweet and popping it into her mouth with great relish. "I just reaaally _love_ these!" she exclaimed, kicking her feet up into the air. "I eat'em _aaall_ the time, y'know!"

"Right." Nella seriously doubted this, since _she_ made sure to buy out each and every one of them whenever they were perusing through the candy shop together.

"Ne, whash yer nyam?"

Nella blinked. "What?"

"Whash—" There was a big _plop_ as the lollipop came out of her mouth. "What's your name?"

"It's Al—"

"No no no!" the girl refuted, enunciating each no with a half-eaten lollipop thrust into Nella's face. "What's your _real_ name?"

"Um, Nella. What's _your_ name?"

The girl puffed up her cheek. "My name…?" She smiled. "You can call me Kumori, since Usa-chan and Dai-chan call me that."

"Oh, oka—wait, isn't that a last name?"

"Uhn!"

"What's your first name?"

Kumori blinked at Nella before leaning forward and giving her a conspiratory **(not a word, but… it should be)** smile. "It's a secret."

"Wha—? I told you mine, didn't I?"

"Uhn, and I told you my sur_name_, ne, Nella-nee-cha—mph!"

"Shhh!" Nella hissed, glancing around the small room. "Don't use my _real_ name here, they might hear you! And that's _not_ what I was talking about!"

"Daijyobu!" Kumori whispered back, smiling mischievously up at her. "Minna-chan is still with Chao-chan and Dai-chan. They're playing ball. Besides, you didn't tell me, I found out."

"S-Still…" Nella muttered, releasing the squirming girl.

"Uhn-uhn!" Kumori hummed, flouncing away. "Not telling! Maybe I'll tell you, when we become closer friends."

"Right…" Nella muttered, turning back to her fourth box of mitarashi dango, the one she'd hidden under the desk the instant Kumori had followed her into the room. She blinked when she found nothing. Merely an empty space where her box had been.

"Bloody—_Kumori!_" She bolted through the door and saw, down the dank, dirty hall, the trim of a white dress and the corner of a familiar brand of dango.

**OvO**

**Ah. Just so you know, fangirls, there is a **_**strange pairing**_** in here. Just you wait and **_**see~!**_

**What's the pirate boy's name, again? If no one tells me, let's just unanimously decide to call him "Jack," kay~? Unless yall remember his name and tell me, yah?**

**Hope yall are getting a feel for Nella's old connections and stuff, heheheheh… *rubs hands together evilly* Just can't **_**wait**_** for all that angsty romance stuff. At least… I **_**hope**_** it'll be angsty. It might not come out that way. It might just come out slightly smutty. Or maybe it won't even be that.**

**Does Nella sound like Allen, or no? Yall know how bad I am at that stuff.**


End file.
